<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mcyt power au prompt? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097882">Mcyt power au prompt?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have an idea, Prompt Fic, This is not a story do not get clickbaited, power au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have an idea and I want to share it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mcyt power au prompt?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleepyboisinc+ other mcyts power au? This feels kinda slept on to be fair I just want some wholesome stuff. I'm not sure what the plot would be considering I don't write stories with plot most of the time just drabbles. But maybe like them finding out they have powers and they go on this adventure for something? I'm totally down with mixing this with a different au.</p><p>Phil:<br/>
Wings, this was somewhat obvious but just flying is kinda boring. Maybe he can control the feathers and use them as blades i.e pulling out his feathers. He could regenerate them but it would take awhile.</p><p> Wilbur:<br/>
Illusions or some type of manipulation power. I can for sure see Wil having this and using it on Tommy or something like that.</p><p>Techno:<br/>
Blood manipulation and or a strength ability? I've always thought that you know blood for the blood god that he'd have a blood manipulating ability where he can make weapons and stuff. </p><p>Tommy:<br/>
He thrives on chaos so some type of chaotic ability. I thought perhaps gravity maniplualtion  (example being Chuuya from bsd) but I'm not sure if that would work for him. Maybe but tone it down a bit so that he doesn't actually kill everyone.</p><p>Tubbo:<br/>
I have quite a few ideas for him, controlling bugs, healing, or in general just controlling nature. I would definitely like seeing Tubbo do something nature related tho like making it so flowers can grow and showing them to Tommy?</p><p>Dream:<br/>
Being able to see the future or telepathy, I'm not entirety sure why but his manhunt videos kinda give me those vibes. Or shapeshifting obviously with the videos of him as different minecraft mobs.</p><p>Sapnap:<br/>
Fire obviously would be one of them but I also want to see some type of lying ability. Like he can tell whos lying and get away with lying? I'm not sure.</p><p>George:<br/>
Teleportation or invisibility, one would kinda make sense with the manhunt the other plays on with his name. </p><p>Niki:<br/>
Healing, she seems really wholesome and nice so healing would kinda fit her? She just gives off this really warm and nice baker vibes who if you ever got hurt would heal you when your parents are busy.</p><p>Fundy:<br/>
Kitsune. I want to incorporate his fox skin in somewhere and I think him being a kitsune would definitely have potential. Although they do have multiple powers claw retraction, enchanted senses, enchanted speed, stamina, etc would work in his favour. ( Dream manipulation seems like an interesting thing to add to on the list. )</p><p>Bbh:<br/>
Lots of manipulating but darkness would work in favour of his minecraft skin. Like controlling shadows and being able to accumulate animals made out of darkness. I can for sure see him playing with the animals made out of the shadow and stuff like that.</p><p>I might add more later but feel free to share your own ideas and comment and go ahead and write it if you want. I'm not to good with these stories so that's why I'm sharing out my idea.</p><p>I'm back so anyways for the plot I was thinking of a kidnapping on Tommy and Tubbo because the people who kidnapped them wants power and blood. How and why is that they were seen using their powers at a park or something like that and were caught by someone we will get back to who this. Phil, Wil, and Techno will go which hunting for those 2 back and the others will join them but a traitor is among them. The traitor will drag down the group slowly and maniplauted them while pretending being the good guy. Like in pogtopia Wilbur will be very paranoid and slowly be driven insane. Off we need a Tommy and Tubbo pov but they will be brainwashed and turned into soilders for the origination purpose. At the end it's either Wilbur blows up everything killing a few people in the process, add Tommy and Tubbo for a bit of pain or everything goes well. I might elaborate more idk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's late and I have school</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>